When Worlds Collide: enter the purple dragon
by Niceguy42
Summary: When a catastrophic event occurs in an inter dimensional realm known as the Time Nexus, four worlds will merge into one, three Spyros, three Cynders, and their descendants, will have to battle long dead foes in order to fix their worlds, and in doing so, will learn more about themselves (crossover includes my four versions of Spyro)
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone, welcome to a long awaited crossover event that I've been wanting to do for awhile, now that my first phase of stories is finished (Ignited Love-Jinxed), I can begin my second phase of stories that I've really wanted to do, and this'll be the big crossover of it all, four Spyro universes colliding, and let's begin**

Prologue

**The time Nexus (an inter dimensional bridge between worlds, otherwise known as the in-story version of a fanfiction profile)**

A large, elderly dragon was sorting his scrolls and going through each of his dimensional gateways.

"Skylands? Check...Artisans? Check...Creepy Pizzeria joint? Check...Eclasia? Check...The enchanted forest? Check...and Earth? Check" the dragon listed off his different dimensions he was assigned to guard **(and just a side note, all these universes are basically compiled from all my stories)**, every Nexus needed a protector, and he was that dragon for this set of worlds, Guardian #42.

"Now...where did I place that little trinket of mine?" The Dragon reached for a small pink crystal, he had retrieved it thankfully from that thief who used it on the Skylands, went by Dark Spyro, at least that's what he heard, he managed to stablize the tampering that the thief did by sending one of his versions of Spyro and Cynder too a separate world, and back again, he placed the pink crystal into it's holding slot, and he sorted through his collection, being a Guardian meant that you had to watch over the characters of each universe, his closet friend was a dragon by the name of Illusionmaster, Guardian #17, he had less universes to watch over than he did, but it was still a doozy, he reached for a jar containing a small crystal-white life source, labeled *Flashwing* he placed the jar aside as he searched through more jars, *Nero, *Malefor, *Gaul, *Kaos, *Stealth Elf, *Eruptor, *Jet-Vac, and...*Dark Spyro, he still couldn't find the exact one he needed, he knew he should've reorganized his Skylanders section, then realized.

_"She's already alive, I forgot, that Moonwalker fool had to go and mess everything up" _the dragon grumbled as he continued sorting through his prophecied scrolls for that universe, then as he returned to his work desk to write a new adventure for that universe, the pink crystal fell out of it's slot, and fell onto the floor, and cracked.

"No no no!" The dragon rushed to the crystal, but it started vibrating heavily as he saw four of his six universal gateways merge.

_"It has happened, now the purple dragons will have to work this out themselves" _the dragon sighed in defeat as he watched the four gateways slowly merging into one.

"May the Ancestors watch over us all" The Dragon murmured.

**The Skylands: The Ruins**

The sky was a bright peaceful blue as a Magenta dragoness was being chased by a purple one, "What's the matter, Spyro? Losing your touch?" Cynder called out playfully as Spyro pursued.

"Not a chance Cynder, that fight with Moonwalker sure took a lot out of me, but I'll get you yet!" Spyro exclaimed as he pursued Cynder along the island, then he crashed into Cynder, and the two started laughing as they eventually rested besides one another.

"Cyn, I love you so much, there isn't anything I would do for you" Spyro smiled as Cynder returned it.

"Oh Spy, I always love it when you go soft on me" Cynder flirted as Spyro smiled.

"Oh, and why's that?" Spyro asked as Cynder kissed him.

"That's why" as soon as Cynder said this, a massive earthquake ran throughout the Skylands **(which is saying a lot, considering they're floating in the sky)**.

"What's happening?" Cynder asked in concern as Spyro knew exactly what was happening.

"Our worlds, they're merging" suddenly a large, purple vortex opened up, and they both were unable to escape it, and the last thing they saw was another planet coming into view as they were transported to their unknown destination...

**The Artisan Valley**

The valley was bright as a small purple dragon was bathing in the sun, and a small black dragoness walked over to join him.

"Hello Spyro" the Black dragoness greeted kindly as Spyro smiled up at her.

"Hey Cynder" Spyro replied as Cynder curled herself up next to her, he then saw Flame giving him a look as he raised and lowered where his eyebrows would be.

_"Oh is he gonna get it" _Spyro slightly laughed to himself as Cynder continued to get comfortable, he glanced up again to see Ember nuzzling Flame, ever since their little expedition to find the Guardians, Ember had managed to move on, and settled down with Flame, he also glanced over and saw Nero and Rhea trading dragon cards, he sighed.

_"Hopefully today will be normal" _Spyro thought to himself, but instead, he felt a massive earthquake happen throughout the valley, he spoke too soon, was it the Sorcereress, possibly Gnasty Gnorc, he didn't have time to analyze, as he looked into the sky, he saw another planet coming into view, more like three actually.

"Spyro, what's happening?" Cynder asked as they all stood up quickly, and Spyro looked to see Ignitus rush to him.

"Spyro! It has begun! The great cataclysm, remember what I told you about alternative dimensions, well, they are all merging, you must stop this!" As soon as Ignitus said this, a purple vortex opened up beneath Spyro, Cynder, Flame and Ember, and Nero and Rhea, and they all fell through.

"Spyro!" Ignitus called out as they disappeared into an unknown destination...

**Warfang: The Dragon Temple**

**Present day**

Ash had stepped outside the Dragon Temple to see Nina, Star, Vapor, and Flare all waving at him, ever since his little stunt on Aemus's fortress, he had been considered a celebrity by the citizens, Spyro and Cynder were so proud of him, and so were his siblings.

"Hey everyone! What are you doing here?" Ash asked as Flare stood beside him, coiling her tail around his.

"We figured we'd come and get you so we could grab a bite to eat" Star pointed out as Vapor nuzzled her lovingly, another thing Ash remembered was after the incident with Aemus, Vapor decided to tell Star he loved her, and they became a couple ever since **(granted this all happened after the story ends)**.

"Flashwing and the girls are waiting for us at Quake's grill, let's go!" Nina shot him back to reality as he nodded and they all prepared to head out, when a great earthquake shook through the city.

"What's happening!?" Star cried out as Ash looked up, and saw three new planetary systems come into view.

"Guys...look" Ash pointed at the planets as the others looked, and then a purple vortex opened up beneath them, and they plummeted into the mysterious vortex...

**The Enchanted Forest: Avalar**

Spyro was hauling back a dead stag as he plopped it down in front of his new girlfriend, Cynder.

"Here you go, all fresh" Spyro told her as he cooked it up a little with his fire breath, recently, Spyro was apparently a target for an evil dragon dude or something, and they had sent a band of assassins to kill him, but one assassin rebelled, and that one was Cynder, they eventually fell in love and now they've been living peacefully in the magical land of Avalar ever since, under the watchful eye of the Guardians, and Spyro's pals, Flame, Ember, Nero, and Rhea.

"Are you sure we can eat all that?" Cynder wondered, then her stomach answered for her.

"I'd say that's a yes" Spyro joked as he peeled the fur off the stag, and the two began munching down on their well earned meal. Eventually after they finished, Cynder lounged herself next to Spyro, and the two dragons kissed one another as they watched the sun set, it was a beautiful sight to see, and one that Cynder couldn't say she saw often, but soon their little romantic moment came to a close as they felt a heavy earthquake rumbling through the valley.

"What's going on!?" Spyro exclaimed as they both stood up in shock at what was happening, they then saw Flame and the others rush to him.

"Spyro! I came to find you! Are you alright?" Flame asked as they both nodded.

"We need to get out of here!" Ember cried out as they saw a purple vortex open up beneath them, and then three planets came into view, and they all fell into the vortex, awaiting what lay onto the other side...

**That's basically all there is for the Prologue, stay tuned for the official first chapter, I apologize if this seemed short, but I wanted to get the four perspectives down before the actual story happens, anyway, peace!**


	2. Chapter 1: those aren't Clones

**Skylanders Spyro and Cynder=Sky Spyro and Sky Cynder**

**Artisans Spyro and Cynder= C(lassic) Spyro and Cynder**

**Enchanted Forest Spyro and Cynder= (A) Spyro and (A) Cynder**

**We don't need abbreviations for Ash's crew**

Chapter 1

Those aren't Clones...

**Valley of Avalar (distorted)**

Sky Spyro awoke slowly as he noticed he was back in Avalar, but something didn't seem right...it was all distorted, things seemed like they didn't belong as styles mixed with other styles, almost like this was some equinox of Avalar, he heard a slight groan as Sky Cynder stirred and stood up.

"Ugh...where are we?" She asked wearily as Sky Spyro merely shrugged, "don't know, it looks kinda like Avalar, but it seems..."

"...Different?" Sky Cynder finished his sentence as he nodded and said "yeah...that." Eventually they came across a strange set of oddly colored ruins, they looked like they were glitching out with each other, with occasional switches to a purple and black checkers pattern and back to it's normal grey color, Sky Spyro decided to move in closer, but then he heard a scream.

"Spyro!" He turned around to see Sky Flame running up to him, "Flame? What's going on?" Sky Spyro asked as Flame explained how that set of Ruins wasn't safe.

"I saw a random Mabu try to touch it out of curiosity, but it sucked him in and devoured him, like it was an animal" Sky Flame panted as he beckoned them over to a nearby rock side.

"Well, where do you think we are?" Sky Cynder asked as Sky Flame shrugged in confusion, soon enough Sky Spyro noticed a purple blur moving through the bushes, he growled in defense as another dragon exited the bushes, apparently very weary, but he looked a lot like him.

"Wait...who are you?" Sky Spyro asked as the other purple dragon looked in confusion.

"Hold on...who are you, what am I? WHAT ARE WE!?" The other purple dragon started freaking out as a small black dragoness walked up and slapped his shoulder.

"You're yourself, Spyro, but I'm not sure who these dragons are" the dragoness replied to "Spyro", but Sky Spyro was a little confused.

"Wait? Did you say Spyro? I'm Spyro!" Sky Spyro exclaimed as Sky Cynder walked up and shared his confusion.

"Wait...if your me? Then whose that magenta dragoness?" The other Spyro pointed at Sky Cynder.

"I'm Cynder" she stood proudly as the black dragoness's eyes widened.

"But I'm Cynder!" Sky Cynder looked in shock as she recognized her former color scheme.

"I don't know what's going on here? But this is pretty weird, so I'm just gonna ask you one time-" the two were cut off as another purple dragon stumbled out of the bushes with a slightly darker purple dragoness as well as a red one.

"What's going on here!?" (C) Spyro cried out as Sky Spyro looked in confusion at the newcomer.

"Well, Nina, I don't think we're in Warfang anymore" the purple dragon told Nina as she nodded in response.

"Flare, head back to the others, we'll find out what's going on here" Nina told Flare as she rushed off, "and just who are you?" Sky Cynder asked.

"I'm Ash, and this is my sister Nina, but you certainly do look familiar..." Ash trailed off as (C) Spyro noticed something.

"Well maybe it's because we all have fricken purple scales!" He had an outburst as (C) Cynder slapped him again.

"Sorry Cynder, I'm just so confused" as he said that, Ash grew more intrigued.

"Wait? Cynder, did you say Cynder?" Ash asked eagerly as (C) Spyro nodded in confusion slightly.

"Okay, this is going to sound weird, but-" Ash was cut off as _another _pair of dragons exited from the bushes.

"Oh come on!" Sky Spyro groaned as the two looked around in confusion.

"Cynder, what's going on?" The purple dragon asked (A) Cynder as she shrugged.

"It beats me, Spyro" (A) Cynder said to him as they all looked at one another.

"Okay...this is kinda weird, so there's four of us, including Ash and Nina here, and right now, I'd like to ask: are there any other Spyros or Cynders who want to join us?" As Sky Spyro asked this, nothing came, so he returned to questioning.

"So, are you guys clones or something?" (C) Spyro asked as the others looked in surprise.

"Clones? If anything, your clones, was it Moonwalker!?" Sky Spyro accused as (A) Cynder blurted "Spyro, only my Sensei would be capable of creating clones, he has the materials" (A) Cynder told (A) Spyro as he considered this.

"If they're clones, then how come they all vary so much in appearance, I mean, that Cynder is magenta, and those two aren't even us" (A) Spyro replied as he explained Ash, Nina, and Sky Cynder's case to (A) Cynder.

"Well, there's only one way to find out, attention!" (A) Cynder managed to shut the others up as they looked in confusion.

"We need a test...to prove if any of us are clones, I'd like to make the Spyro's go first, and Ash" (A) Cynder had the four purple dragons line up, and (A) Cynder walked behind them.

"First test: elemental abilities, begin!" (A) Cynder watched with curiosity as all the Spyro's appeared to possess the same abilities, but Ash varied with Ice, Fire, Shadow, and Poison.

_"Interesting..." _she thought to herself as they all looked at her with anticipation.

"Next test: acrobatic abilities, begin!" She watched as Sky Spyro used a wide variety of flight involved attacks, while (C) Spyro used more land based moves, she already knew (A) Spyro's fighting style, but Ash didn't appear to have a preferred style, he just used a slightly crude method of Melee attacks, finally, it was time to move on to the last phase.

"Final test: fury power, begin!" (A) Cynder watched as the three Spyro's showed significant differences, Sky Spyro showed a weak version of Aether breath, for reasons he probably could explain, (C) Spyro didn't seem to have mastered the breath yet, but her Spyro had it mastered, however, Ash was an interesting case, as he unleashed his Aether breath, she noticed dozens of indigo dragons surrounded him and fueled him as he incinerated at least 10 trees, it seemed as though Ash might be the strongest.

"Well, now that's dandy, I recommend that the Cynders have a test, and that includes Nina over here" (A) Spyro turned around as the Cynders and Nina lined up and prepared to test their powers, but they were interrupted when a large figure burst through the trees.

"Argh! Well well...the purple whelpling!" A large Ape roared as Sky Spyro and Nina recognized him.

"Gaul" Sky Spyro growled as Gaul looked in confusion at the multiple Spyros and Cynders.

"What is this? Whatever!! IT MATTERS NOT, I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Gaul attempted to crush them, but they all scattered as he tried to glance around, this would be the test for the Cynders and Nina, the others watched as each Cynder displayed their own feats, Sky Cynder seemed to possess an extra electricity element, (C) Cynder wasn't that advanced at combat, Nina seemed to have varied elements like her brother Ash, but (A) Cynder was the probably the greatest eye catcher to the Spyros and Ash, as Gaul tried to swipe at her, she did a series of acrobatic feats and used a variety of weapons.

"That's your Cynder?" (C) Spyro asked (A) Spyro as he stared dreamily at her.

"Yeah, isn't she amazing?" He asked as (C) Spyro nodded, a little weirded out by his apparent daydreaming, but soon enough (A) Cynder and the others defeated him, as they stood around Gaul, the other Cynder's started asking lots of questions.

"How did you do that?"

"Where did you get those weapons?"

"Who taught you that?" Those sorts of questions, eventually (A) Cynder sighed.

"As a hatchling, I was raised by a dragon warrior called Malefor, he trained me in many forms of martial arts, and Assassination, my first assignment actually was to kill him" (A) Cynder pointed at her Spyro, who walked up besides her.

"But I knew it wasn't right...and now" (A) Cynder trailed off as she and (A) Spyro nuzzled one another.

"Wow, our relationship must be strong if there are this many versions of us in existence" (C) Spyro said as they nodded.

"Yeah, you guys aren't clones, but I'm gonna say something that's gonna sound a little odd" Ash butted in as they looked in curiosity.

"Me and Nina...we're your children, so to speak, from another reality, where you guys are like 20 years older, and I mean, there's also Star, but you get the idea" Ash explained as the Spyros and Cynders looked a little confused.

"Wow, I guess going back to my point, our relationship must be strong if it exists over all these plains of reality" (C) Spyro restated.

"Plus, Ignitus did say he that he knew about different timelines, maybe we're all from separate worlds" (C) Spyro's point made sense as the others considered this.

"Yes, that is entirely possible, but, I think the only way to be certain is to come with us first, we have a few more people we need to gather" Nina told them as they looked in confusion.

"Yeah, so do we" (C) Spyro and (C) Cynder told them as (A) Spyro and (A) Cynder said the same.

"First we need to find Nero and Flame" as soon as (C) Spyro said this, Sky Spyro tensed up.

"Nero? Did you say Nero? You actually think he's a friend, he's evil!" Sky Spyro had an outburst.

"Woah! Calm down, um...me, our worlds must be really different, Nero's a good friend of mine, and so is Flame" (C) Spyro said as Sky Flame walked out in confusion.

"Wait? There's more Flames?" Sky Flame looked in confusion as (C) Spyro nodded.

"Well, let's go find them..." Ash said to them, and with that, they started searching.


	3. Chapter 2: Reunions

Chapter 2

Reunions

As the group of dragons wandered through the fields, Sky Spyro couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed, he didn't think that there were this many versions of himself or Cynder out there, which made him consider how many others there could be, it frightened him a little.

"Spyro? You look a little on edge" Sky Spyro looked to see his Cynder as she gave him a slight look of concern.

"It's nothing, Cyn, don't worry about it" Sky Spyro replied as she narrowed her eyes.

"Spyro, I can't help if you won't open up to me" Sky Cynder told him as he sighed.

"Don't you think it's a little overwhelming with all these versions of us? Personally, I do" Sky Spyro explained as Sky Cynder coiled her tail around his.

"Well, I like to think of it as some sort of special connection, we've already met three versions of ourselves, and they share a relationship like us, then there's Ash and Nina, who are apparently our children, it makes me consider just how many versions of us there are, and how many of those possess a special bond like us" Sky Cynder spoke, clearly fascinated by this prospect, Sky Spyro looked at the ground, he knew that other realities existed, what else could explain the existence of Spider-Man? But he didn't know other versions of himself existed.

"Ah, there they are!" Sky Spyro looked up to see (C) Spyro walking up to his friends.

"Everyone, these are my friends, Flame, Ember, Nero and his sister Rhea" (C) Spyro introduced everybody.

"And these are...well, me and Cynder, just not us at the same time" (C) Spyro had the others greet one another as (C) Flame walked up to Sky Flame.

"Wow, two Flames, I can dig it" (C) Flame fist-bumped Sky Flame, who was a little surprised.

"So, how many Flames are there exactly?" Sky Flame asked in confusion.

"Well, according to Ignitus, well, my version at least, there's an endless amount of us, so...there could be endless Flames, depending on the reality anyway" (C) Spyro told them.

"Well, this reunion is touching and all, but the rest of us still need to find our versions of these people" (A) Cynder said impatiently.

"You do remember where we had them wait, right?" (A) Spyro asked as (A) Cynder rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I do, come on" (A) Cynder had them follow her as they found their versions of Flame, Ember, Nero, and Rhea, after yet another round of confusion, Ash and Nina led them to their friends.

"Everyone, these are our friends, Videri, Cynthia, Flare, Vapor, and Flashwing" as Nina said the last word, Sky Spyro tensed a little.

"And this is Star, your other daughter so to speak" Nina had Star walk up and greet them.

"I always wondered what my parents looked like when they were younger" Star greeted cheerfully.

"So, whose heritage is everyone else from?" (A) Flame asked.

"Well, Vapor and Flare are the children of our versions of Flame and Ember, and both of them have relationships with people in our family, Star is with Vapor, and I'm with Flare" Ash explained as Flare walked up besides him.

"Huh, we must've been busy for the last 20 years" (C) Flame pointed out as (C) Ember nudged him with her shoulder.

"What about them?" Nero pointed at the Videri, Cynthia, and Flashwing.

"Well, Videri is the daughter of a lightning dragoness named Bolt, and she's married to Volteer, Cynthia is the daughter of two earth dragons, one of them is the founder of our favorite restaurant, Quake's grill, as for Flashwing, no one knows her parents, but we can assume that they were ice dragons because of her abilities and appearance" as Nina explained the heritage of her friends, Sky Spyro was still surprised by Flashwing.

_"Hey, Spyro, whatcha OH MY GOODNESS, why are there so many of you!?" _Sky Spyro heard Hope's voice come into existence inside his head.

_"I'll explain later, right now, your gonna have to stay put" _Sky Spyro replied internally as he heard Hope sigh.

_"Because I was gonna go for a jog?" _His voice faded away as they noticed rustling in the trees, and they saw a yellow dragonfly being chased by two identical ones.

"Ah! Help! Oh Spyro, thank goodness, these pests won't leave me alone!" One of them flew behind Sky Spyro.

"Also, why are you everywhere?" He asked.

"What is that?" (A) Spyro asked as the dragonfly crossed his arms.

"Hey, I've gotta a name you, it's Sparx, and you better remember it" Sparx retorted as both (C) Spyro and (A) Spyro were surprised.

"Your Sparx?" (C) Spyro asked as his Sparx flew around his head.

"Yeah, you gotta a problem with that..."not"Spyro? Sparx asked as he shrugged.

"Well, this is my Sparx, and I assume that one is your Sparx" (C) Spyro pointed at (A) Spyro's Sparx as he nodded.

"Woah, what happened to me?" Sparx asked.

"Can we sort this out later? We still need to find our way out of this forest" Sky Cynder butted in as they agreed.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance..." they heard a voice as they looked around to see a portal that opened to a large library, as they walked through, they were astounded by what they saw, scrolls and books where everywhere, jars containing life forces lay on a desk, when they looked to their right, they saw six viewing windows, all of them seemed to look out on a different world, Sky Spyro noticed that four of them were glitching out as they looked almost merged, then they saw a very familiar pink crystal laying in a holster, but it looked slightly cracked.

_"I know this place, while I was in my own body, I stole that crystal from this place to summon an army, but you stopped me" _Sky Spyro heard Hope's voice return.

_"Well, that's good to know" _Sky Spyro replied as they continued to roam, it was like the Chroniclers library, but on a much more grand scale.

"I haven't had any visitors in a long time" the dragons turned to see a large, almost ancient dragon walking up to them.

"Who are you? What is this place? Why are those portals merged?" (C) Spyro asked a bunch of questions as (C) Cynder sighed.

"This place is the Time Nexus, an inter-dimensional gateway between worlds, and I am the guardian of this place...or at least this specific Time Nexus, there are multiple, each containing their own universe or more, I am Guardian #42, and you ask good questions Spyro" the dragon spoke towards (C) Spyro as he looked a little confused.

"You see, I've been living here since the dawn of time...at least for this Time Nexus, I manage each universe I own accordingly, This was the first, a universe where Animatronics were possessed by the spirits of dead children, as for the merged portals, that would be because of that crystal" the Guardian pointed at the pink crystal.

"You see, this crystal has the ability to allow anyone to travel between these realities, but it was damaged, the side effect being your four worlds attempting to merge into one" as the Guardian explained, the others understood everything.

"Huh, well that makes sense as to our encounter with ourselves" (A) Nero pointed out as the Guardian nodded.

"Yes, and I fear the worst for your worlds, what's worse, the splintered crystal has caused a series of anomalies, people who should be dead are alive, case in point, your encounter with Gaul" the Guardian told them as Sky Spyro continued to hear Dark Spyro speak.

_"This makes almost perfect sense, and I know that there are probably only a few ways to fix this" _Hope explained as Sky Spyro grew confused.

_"What do you mean? How do you know?" _Sky Spyro replied in his thoughts.

_"I studied many subjects while I was in seclusion" _Hope replied as the Guardian explained what needed to be done.

"I'm afraid the only way to fix this problem is to defeat the anomalies, take these..." the Guardian handed them a couple of jars with names labeled on them.

"If you can best each anomaly and place their life-Force in these jars, the crystal should be able to mend itself back together"'as the Guardian explained, they looked at what names they needed: "Gaul" "Nero" Sky Spyro gulped a little at that one.

"Wait? Am I evil or something?" (C) Nero seemed a little confused as Sky Spyro nodded.

"Yes, at least my version is" Sky Spyro told him as he continued listing off the names: "Aemus" "Strykore" "Ice King".

"Is that all?" (A) Cynder asked as the Guardian nodded.

"Well, before we do that, we need to go to Warfang, we have to check up on our parents, make sure they're okay" Ash explained as the Guardian nodded and he opened a portal to the city and had them go through.

"Good luck, once you leave the city, you should most likely return to the distorted version of Avalar you were in before, it is there that you will find the anomalies" the Guardian told them as they walked through, and the portal closed behind them.

"Well, off to see our parents I guess" Ash, Nina, and Star led them to their future selves house, where they could prepare themselves for the coming task.


	4. Chapter 3: awkward meeting

Chapter 3

Awkward meeting

As the group of dragons traversed through the city, they could tell a lot of eyes were on them, why wouldn't there be? If you saw four purple dragons, you'd probably be questioning your mental stability as well, eventually Ash and Nina managed to arrive at their house, and he knocked on the door.

"Mom? Dad? We're back!" Ash called as they heard some shuffling.

"I'm coming" they heard a deep voice call, as he opened the door, the others were shocked at how massive he was.

_"He's gotta be the size of Ignitus at least" _(C) Spyro thought to himself.

"Ah Ash, it's great to-?" The adult Spyro was a little confused.

"Who are these people? Is it a fan club? Ash, you know we don't-" he began, but Nina cut him off.

"Dad, these aren't fans, they're you and mom...sort of" Nina explained as her father's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh, that's um-Cynder, honey? You'll want to see this" as he said that, they got their view on the adult Cynder, to which all both Sky Cynder and (A) Cynder felt a little unnerved by, she was a splitting image of her form when Malefor tortured her and turned her into "the terror of the skies".

"Spyro, what's going on?" Cynder asked her husband as he shrugged.

"If you could let us inside, that'd be great, we need to explain some things" Star pushed through as they nodded, a little hesitantly, and let them inside...

"So, alternate realities, I'll admit I've heard of the concept, but I've never realized it was possible" the adult Spyro told them as they had gather around him and his wife.

"Neither did any of us" Sky Spyro replied.

"Well, my version of Ignitus did, he told me about it" (C) Spyro mentioned as his Cynder coiled her tail around his.

"So let me get this straight, because I'm still wrapping my head around this, you are versions of us that defeated the Dark Master 20 years ago, and now, you have kids?" (A) Spyro was confused as his adult counterpart nodded.

"Yes, that's true, and me and Cynder can only hope that you share the same type of love that we do" as he said this, he and the adult Cynder nuzzled one another.

"We really were busy" Sky Spyro shrugged as Sky Cynder eyed him playfully.

"Anyways, are you hungry? Or did you just stop by to say hello?" Spyro asked as Ash stood up.

"Well, we wanted to make sure your okay, but now we need to help fix our worlds by capturing anomalies that have popped up in certain places, so we need to go" Ash explained as the others prepared to leave.

"Alright, you have our wishes, Ash, Nina, Star, be safe" Cynder took them in a motherly embrace as they left, and they headed for the gates of the city.

"Well, that was...interesting, to say the least" (C) Flame commented as the others looked at him.

"What? I'm speaking the truth, aren't I?" (C) Flame pointed out.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I could really use some butterflies right about now" Sparx interrupted as the other two Sparx's agreed with their buzzing.

"I'm sure we'll find some while we're in the Forest" Sky Spyro told him as they left Warfang, and through some magic, they were back at the Distorted valley of Avalar.

"Now, where do we start?" (A) Ember asked, soon enough they heard a large BOOM ring throughout the forest, they turned their attention to see their adversary...it was Nero.

**(Sorry if that was short, I'll be sure to make chapter 4 longer, anyway, peace!)**


	5. Chapter 4: you are your own worst enemy

Chapter 4

The greatest threat to you...is yourself

The group stood there as they watched Nero growl in defense.

"Why are there so many of you!? Now I have more idiots to deal with!" Nero yelled in confusion.

"Wow, am I really that uncivilized?" (C) Nero asked as Sky Spyro nodded.

"Unfortunately, Yes" Sky Spyro told him.

_"Hey, I'm back, wait...is that Nero?" _Sky Spyro heard Hope ask internally.

_"Yes, it is, and we've got to capture him" _Sky Spyro informed Hope as they prepared to fight.

"Bring it on!" Nero snarled as they lunged at him, granted he easily dodged and countered almost every individual blow, until he came across himself: (A) Nero and (C) Nero.

"In what universe would I help the purple dragon?" Nero asked as the three of them got into battle stances.

"It's the universe that has a sane mind, like seriously, you worked for Malefor, he tried to kill Spyro from the inside" retorted (C) Nero.

"Than your Spyro must be weaker than mine!" He grabbed (C) Nero by the tail and whirled him into a tree, then (A) Nero moved in and had an extended melee combat session with Nero, before being punched in the gut and sent flying back.

"If alternate realities exist, than I pity you" Nero sneered as they both stood back up.

"Then that's the difference between you and us" (A) Nero replied as Nero grew confused.

"Yeah, that's right, your so pent up about being the better one, that you forgot the most important thing...we always stick together" (C) Nero continued on for him, both of them then moved in to take out Nero as they exchanged blows, with both (C) and (A) Nero moving in almost perfect sync, causing the evil Nero to stumble in surprise.

"Try all you want, can't beat me!" Nero roared as he blasted a stream of shadow fire, which caught the other two off guard as they were blasted back.

"See how beneficial working for the darkness can be? My master trained me in almost every advanced piece of combat, I can't be beaten" Nero sneered as they both got back up.

"Your persistence impresses me" Nero told them as they both nodded in unison, and just as (A) Nero was about to release his shadow element, (C) Nero interrupted him.

"Listen man, what your doing, is not cool!" (C) Nero shouted at him as (A) Nero face-palmed.

"Dude, that's not what we were going to do" (A) Nero told him as he looked in surprise.

"Really? What were we going to do?" (C) Nero asked as (A) Nero sighed.

"You know, our shadow element" (A) Nero said the last part in a whisper as (C) Nero realized what he meant.

"Oooooh, right, that makes more sense" (C) Nero replied as they both stood side-by-side, and they released their shadow breath on the evil Nero.

"What is this!?" He was shocked as they increased their power.

"No! No! Noooooo!" Nero was blasted into the ground as he fell unconscious, both (C) and (A) Nero walked besides him, they pulled out the jar that had his name on it, and they opened it, immediately his form faded as a black glowing orb of sorts and it entered the jar, as they closed it, they noticed how it floated in the center, then they noticed the others were waking up.

"What happened?" (C) Spyro asked.

"Oh, nothing important" (C) Nero replied as he tossed the jar to Sky Spyro, who caught it and looked very confused.

"Come on, we've got to find the other anomalies, do you remember where we left Gaul?" As (A) Cynder asked this, they heard a loud explosion and they saw Gaul leap through the bushes.

"Your question is answered" Gaul grinned evilly, now this was a fight.

**(Yeah, Chapter 4, sorry if that was short, but chapter 5'll be longer, I promise, anyways, peace!)**


	6. Chapter 5: unfinished Monkey business

**(Chapter 5, just in case you didn't know, my email is ready for submissions of art for Moonwalker, my email ****is , if you don't the specific requirements to enter, check out chapter 4 of Skylanders-Feuds and go the very end for more details, now, enjoy!)**

Chapter 5

Unfinished Monkey Buisness

Gaul stayed in his stance, grinning maniacally as he brandished two gigantic war swords.

"We have unfinished business, whelpling" Gaul sneered as the group of Spyros, Cynders, and the others all scattered as he brought both swords down on them.

"You can't hide from me!" Gaul roared as he swerved around to face them.

"Hiding was never the plan" Sky Spyro replied as he told the others to break up and attack in groups at best, as they did, Gaul didn't waste that much time getting them out of the way.

_"Spyro, we'll never be able to win at this rate, let me fight!" _Hope requested as Sky Spyro considered this, he barely dodged a swipe from Gaul's blade as he stayed in the air.

"Your such a pest!" Gaul tried to swipe at him, but he kept his distance.

"I learned it from a certain brother of mine" Sky Spyro eyed Sparx, who was conveniently there next to him.

"Ha Ha, very funny, now kick his ass!" Sparx commanded as Sky Spyro rolled his eyes.

"Yes sir, oh great one" Spyro replied sarcastically as he flew down and blasted him with fire, but it didn't seem to do anything as Gaul knocked him aside and laughed.

"Foolish dragon, you are no match!" Gaul snorted as Spyro stood up.

_"Spyro! Let me fight!" _Hope continued to plead as Spyro insisted he could handle it, as he was knocked into the ground, he stood up and spat out some dirt as he rammed Gaul back into the hillside, he then flew at him and tried to pummel him, but to little effect as the ape stood upright and whacked him aside.

"And to think you managed to best me twice, pathetic!" Gaul mocked as Sky Spyro stood up.

_"That's it, I'm taking over!" _Hope forced his way out as he overtook Spyro's body, his purple scales shifting to dark black as Hope stood there.

**"No more mister nice guy" **Hope snarled as he flew right at Gaul and punched him in the gut, stunning the ape, then he proceeded to blast Dark earth at his face as he stumbled back in pain and surprise.

**"You didn't see that coming?" **Hope asked rhetorically as he whipped Gaul with his tail, and dragged him across the grass fields, eventually though, Gaul grabbed Hope's leg and he slammed him into the ground, both creatures stood up, as Gaul still held his remaining war sword.

"This is where it ends, whelpling!" Gaul grimaced as Hope grinned.

**"I couldn't agree more" **Hope and Gaul charged at each other, but Hope blasted him into a nearby tree with his dark ice and he rammed him through the tree, continuing to pummel him. He couldn't tell how long it lasted, but it went on for awhile.

_"Hope, that's enough!" _Hope heard Sky Spyro's voice demanding that he stop, but his pause to answer gave Gaul a chance, he grabbed the dragon and body slammed him into the ground.

"Had enough yet?" Gaul asked as Hope stood upright, seemingly unaffected.

**"No, I'm just getting started" **Hope replied as he noticed (A) Spyro stirring, he had to make this quick, he rammed into Gaul, and then he channeled his fury as he levitated in the air and blasted him with his energy, it took Gaul by surprise but he stood his ground.

"You'll never defeat me, whelpling!" Gaul roared as Hope continued to blast him back, weakening him as he landed.

"Do it then, finish me!" The weakened Gaul provoked Hope as he didn't move.

"Ha, coward!" Gaul tried to stand, but then he felt a tug, when he looked behind, he saw (A) Spyro holding his jar open.

"Nooooo!" Gaul screamed as he was absorbed into the jar, and a grey orb floated in the center as (A) Spyro closed the lid.

"Never seen that ability before, I don't think any of us have a dark form" (A) Spyro pointed out as Hope stayed there.

**"Yeah, I suppose" **Hope's scales reverted to purple as Spyro took over.

"Well, now we have to wait for everyone to wake up" Sky Spyro sighed as (A) Spyro chuckled.

"Don't worry, I've dealt with this before" (A) Spyro replied as Sky Spyro watched Sparx fly down.

"Dude, that was sick!" Sparx complimented as Sky Spyro blushed in embarrassment.

"It was nothing, really, I didn't even do that" Sky Spyro spoke almost literally as he heard Hope laugh in his head.

_"Damn right, and don't you forget it" _Hope told him as (A) Spyro sat down besides his Cynder, and coiled his tail around hers, he noticed (A) Cynder shifted herself closer to him, she must've known he was there, he smiled a little, he just hoped that she wouldn't stay asleep for two days like she did after Convexity.

"So, what's your story?" Sky Spyro sat down across from (A) Spyro.

"Well, where do I begin..." (A) Spyro explained everything that had happened to him: the attack on the grotto, his childhood, the Assassins, meeting (A) Cynder for the first time, rescuing each of the Guardians, The battle of Convexity, and the confession.

"Wow, you've had quite an adventure" Sky Spyro said as (A) Spyro laughed a little.

"Please, none of those could compare to the life you've gotten to live, your Cynder is very talkative, she essentially explained all the adventures you guys have had over the years, you've battled the Dark Master...three times, that's impressive" (A) Spyro explained as Sky Spyro rolled his eyes.

"I'm not surprised she told you, she's been really optimistic about this whole "multiverse" concept" Sky Spyro replied as (A) Spyro looked down at his Cynder.

"She is too, I guess it just makes her happy to know she's not the only one whose done horrible things, she's just glad she isn't alone" (A) Spyro explained as Sky Spyro nodded.

"Indeed, anyways, we need to get the others up, that battle pretty much knocked everyone out" Sky Spyro explained as (A) Spyro nodded and nudged (A) Cynder awake.

"Spyro...what happened?" (A) Cynder stopped lounging as she sat up, she noticed that his tail was coiled around hers.

"What matters is that we're one step closer to getting back to Avalar, we've still got to finish that stag" (A) Spyro replied, (A) Cynder giggled as they stood up.

"Anything left out there for this long would be too rotten to eat anyways" (A) Cynder pointed out as (A) Spyro shrugged, meanwhile, Sky Spyro and Sparx flew around waking everyone up, eventually they got to Sky Cynder.

"Dude, are you sure you want to wake spikey up?" Sparx asked as Spyro sighed.

"Yes, Sparx" Sky Spyro confirmed it as he woke Sky Cynder up.

"Ugh...Spyro, my body aches all over" Sky Cynder reluctantly stood up as her vision cleared out.

"It's okay, Cyn, we're all right now" Sky Spyro kept her wing draped over her as they walked back to the group.

"You know, I think I liked you better when you were sleeping" Sparx crossed his arms as Sky Spyro gave him a death glare.

"Well, we have two out of five, where to now?" Ash spoke as they shrugged in confusion, eventually they heard a slight shuffle as something appeared to merge from the bushes, the creature wielded a large sword and shield as he wore a cape and red armor, both (A) Spyro and Sky Spyro recognized what it was.

It was the Ice King.


	7. Chapter 6: a glacier and a hard place

Chapter 6

A glacier and a hard place

"It's never easy" Sparx groaned as they watched the Ice King brandish his sword and shield, and he brought down the blade on the dragons, thankfully they avoided it and circled around him as they prepared to attack.

"Be sure to stay away when he forms a blue sphere around him" (A) Spyro instructed as the others nodded in response.

"Also, he has-" (A) Spyro was cut off as (C) Spyro was blasted back by his ice breath.

"-freezing death breath" (A) Spyro finished as (A) Cynder sighed.

"That would've been helpful earlier!" (C) Spyro retorted as he stood up and continued attacking, the Ice King used his shield and whacked away (C) Flame as Sky Flame leaped onto his helmet, causing him to jerk around.

"Woah!" Flame tried to keep a grip, but the horns on his helmet were so cold that he let go, in his opinion, anything was better than getting frostbite (except for dying), as the Ice King prepared to form his sphere, (A) Cynder was unknowingly standing in the strike zone, but was saved by the timely leap of (A) Spyro, who managed to get both of them out of the way without getting harmed, and right as the sphere formed around the Ice King.

"...thanks" (A) Cynder smiled as (A) Spyro as he stood up.

"No problem" he replied as they coiled tails.

"Hey guys! Can we fight now, and cuddle later please!?" They heard Ash shout from across the battlefield as he nimbly dodged a slash from the Ice King's blade.

"Guys, his attacks are too strong, we can't attack head on!" Sky Spyro told them.

"You tell us now!?" Sparx shrieked as he tried to keep his whole body in one piece, meanwhile, (C) Spyro got an idea.

"Everyone, use your fire!" (C) Spyro announcer, but no one heard him as they continued to attack, unfortunately, the Ice King took care of all of them except for (C) Spyro and (C) Cynder.

"Split up!" (C) Spyro told them as they separated right as the Ice King brought his blade down on them, as they flew around him, trying to distract him.

_"We need a plan, but he's three times our size, and Cynder can't fight that well, what're we gonna do?" _(C) Spyro had his worries as he slid across the ground away from the Ice King, who turned the ground to ice.

"Spyro! Help!" He jerked his head up to see (C) Cynder cornered as the Ice King prepared to bring his sword down on her, but (C) Spyro was quicker, and he rammed into the back of his legs, he then grabbed (C) Cynder and they flew to the opposite side of the clearing.

"You okay?" (C) Spyro asked as she nodded.

"I'm sorry, I just...I've never fought someone so large, and I-" (C) Cynder stuttered as (C) Spyro silenced her.

"You don't need to apologize for anything, besides, I know what to do, stay close to me" (C) Spyro told her his plan as she nodded and they stood up together, immediately (C) Spyro grabbed (C) Cynder's hand as they both rushed at him and caused him to lose his balance.

"Quick, Cynder! The jar!" (C) Spyro informed her as she found the jar for the Ice King while he was down, as she opened it, she held it close to him as he faded away and disappeared into the jar, as she closed it, they both felt a slight tremor, then they noticed one of the worlds teleported away.

"Great job, Cynder! You were amazing" (C) Spyro complimented as (C) Cynder blushed.

"I didn't do anything, it was all your idea" (C) Cynder replied as (C) Spyro rolled his eyes.

"Maybe, but you were amazing!" (C) Spyro and Cynder found themselves trading compliments until they realized how awkward it was, and (C) Cynder kissed him on the lips.

"Let's say we both did great" (C) Cynder smiled, the others watched in surprise as they sat down besides each other, and they nestled each other.

"Well, that was easy" Sparx pointed out as they stood back up and walked over to them.

"Well, that leaves-" (A) Rhea was cut off as they saw a figure form out of dark magic, and Sky Spyro froze.

"Me" it was Strykore.


	8. Chapter 7: Darkness Reborn

Chapter 7

Darkness reborn

Sky Spyro stood in fear as Strykore revealed himself.

_"Spyro! Spyro! Snap out of it!" _Sky Spyro heard Hope trying to get him out of his fear stance.

"Soo...your still alive, I should've killed all of your kind when I had the chance" Strykore scoffed as he watched Ash fly towards him, but he used his dark magic to pause him in the air and flung him back into the hillside.

"Ash!" Flare cried out as she ran to him

"Why are there so many of you?" Strykore asked as Sky Spyro growled.

"That's none of your concern, grimace" Sky Spyro retorted as Strykore laughed.

"You forget, I have so much power, you can't even possibly conceive, besides, I have my most powerful asset at my disposal" Strykore replied as (A) Ember.

"What's he talking about?" She asked, but Sky Spyro already knew, and so did Hope, immediately Strykore used his dark magic on Sky Spyro, and he shrieked in pain as he fell to the floor.

"Spyro!" Sky Cynder tried to run to him, but Strykore merely blasted her away, they noticed Sky Spyro's scales rapidly shifting from black to purple.

_"Spyro, we need to retain control, if Strykore breaks through our barrier, we may lose the ability to shift between forms, and I could be stuck on the outside" _Sky Spyro heard Hope instructing him, but he felt light-headed, and he collasped on the ground, and his vision went black...

_Spyro awoke in a dark expanse, he seemed to be the only figure in the entire area, he looked around in confusion, then he saw another figure emerge, it was Hope._

_"Hope! What's going on!?" Sky Spyro asked, clearly concerned._

_"We appear to be in your conscious, Strykore's magic must've been too much, but it seems he wants to take over our body from the inside" Hope explained as they watched another figure form, it was Strykore._

_"Don't try to stand in my way, it'll only cause more trouble for you" Strykore walked up to them as both Hope and Spyro stood their ground, both of them were growling in defense._

_"Stay back" Hope snarled as Strykore laughed._

_"You really think you can stop me?" He asked._

_"Well, you forget, your in our head" Spyro smirked as they both prepared to battle him._

_"Very well, this'll be fun" Strykore formed two orbs as he started to attack them, but both Hope and Spyro dodged._

_"Keep your distance! We don't know how dangerous he is in here!" Hope instructed as Spyro nodded, they both attacked him individually as he blasted them both back._

_"We need a plan" Spyro groaned as he stood up._

_"I've got a few ideas" Hope replied as he closed his eyes, and he formed a weapon, it seemed to be a broadsword._

_"What in the-!?" Spyro was baffled._

_"This is your subconscious, genius, you control everything, ergo, just Imagine something" Hope explained as Spyro closed his eyes, and Cynder's necklace appeared._

_"That's cute, but seriously, a weapon!" Hope face-palmed as Spyro imagined something else, it seemed to be two dual blades of some kind as he stood in a battle stance._

_"Now this, I like!" Strykore laughed as they fought one another, Spyro took two swipes at him, but Strykore stood back and kicked him away, then Hope managed to get a swipe at his back, which slashed through his robes, he grimaced as he knocked Hope back, Spyro imagined a purple fury storm as it rained down on Strykore, surprised by this, he tried to retaliate, but Hope restrained him with chains made out of magic, they continued to hold him down, but he broke free as he encased Spyro in a dark magic ball, and he forced Hope towards him._

_"Weak!" He threw him into the figurative wall as Spyro broke free and tried to use his dual blades again, but Strykore was prepared and kicked him away, but he wasn't expecting Hope to form a large boulder and he smashed it down onto him._

_"Woah! That seems a little overkill" Spyro pointed out as Hope shrugged._

_"It's fine, it's your mind" Hope replied as Strykore destroyed the boulder._

_"You just don't get it do you, this is your mind, I can never die!" Strykore laughed as Spyro and Hope nodded at each other._

_"Thanks for reminding us" Spyro grinned as they both released a stream of Aether breath onto him._

_"Argh! What is this!?" Strykore noticed his hand was fading as they continued to blast him, eventually his form faded, and Spyro felt himself return to consciousness._

"Ugh, my head" Spyro groaned as he opened his eyes, but he saw that Strykore had bested everyone but Sky Cynder, without thinking, he moved to intercept one of his blows and he knocked him away.

"Spyro!" Sky Cynder ran up to him.

"Grr...I'd thought you wouldn't wake up for a while, looks like I was wrong, nevermind, I'll kill you both" Strykore tried to blast both of them with his dark magic, but they both dodged.

"Spyro! We need to take him together" Sky Cynder flew to him, and grabbed his hand.

"What're you doing?" Sky Spyro asked as she explained.

"Remember in Malefor's fortress in Avalar, we both used Aether, but I think it only works if we're in close proximity with each other, it's a little theory I came up with, but if we can both channel it, we may be able to stun Strykore long enough to put him in his jar" Sky Cynder explained as Sky Spyro considered it.

"That may work" he replied as he gripped her hand and coiled their tails.

"Am I supposed to be afraid?" Strykore asked mockingly as they both breathed in and they blasted a stream of Aether breath onto him, it wasn't enough to kill him, but it was enough to blast him through several trees and he was stunned.

"Spyro! The jar!" Sky Cynder told him as he nodded and he quickly grabbed it and he flew over to Strykore, and his form faded into the jar, as the life-forced floated suspended in the air, and he sealed it up.

"Good plan, Cyn" Sky Spyro told her as she smiled.

"I have my moments" Sky Cynder replied as the others got up.

"Well, that leaves-" they looked over to see a large ice dragon crashing through the forest, he roared as he landed on the ground and slashed Sky Spyro's chest open as he was knocked back.

"Spyro!" Sky Cynder tried to help him, but she was knocked aside.

"Both (C) Spyro and (A) Spyro tried to attack, but the ice dragon dealt with them easily, as well as the others, leaving only Ash, Nina, Star, and Flare.

"Miss me?" He grinned as Ash stared in fear.

"Aemus"


	9. Chapter 8: the final showdown

Chapter 8

The final showdown

Ash stared in fear as his compaions lay there, heavily wounded, as Aemus grinned maniacally.

"Hello, brat! I've been looking forward to a little rematch" Aemus sneered as Ash kept the others back.

"Ash, we can help!" Star protested as Ash looked at her, unsure about what to do, but when he saw how confident they were, and he nodded in reassurance, then he charged into Aemus, who was surprised by this sudden event, as he rammed him through a tree, he stood up and roared as he fired a blast of ice at him, which froze his wing and sent him falling to the ground.

"Ash!" Flare cried out, she watched as Aemus picked him up by the tail and he threw him into ground, enraged, the two sisters and Flare each started attacking him, throwing him off guard as Nina rammed into his leg.

"Agh! I've forgotten how irritable you can be!" Aemus kicked Nina away as he grabbed Star by the neck and slammed her into the ground, it was then that Flare rammed into his side, catching him off balance, allowing Star to escape, but he then slashed at Flare, who dodged it, but that didn't stop him from whipping her away with his tail, then he turned his attention back to Ash, who leaped on his back, and tried to bite into his scales, but failed as Aemus gripped him with his tail.

"A valiant attempt...but a failed one" Aemus threw him back into a tree as he laughed evilly.

"It feels good to be back" Aemus then noticed the jars.

"Well, what do we have here?" He asked to himself.

"No!" Ash tried to stop him, but he kicked him away.

"Oh, there's one for me? How flattering, but I wonder what's in the other ones?" Aemus smiled evilly as he opened the ones labeled "Nero", "Gaul", and "The Ice King" as they generated back into the world.

"No..." Ash grumbled as Aemus kicked him in the side.

"Strykore? Whose that? Sounds boring" he threw the other jars away as they rolled on the grass, the other three were confused as to what was happening.

"Come on, I freed you, your mine now" Aemus forced them to follow him as Ash's vision faded, and the last thing he saw was a purple vortex opening up as the Guardian ran through.

"Oh no..." and his vision went black.

Ash awoke in the Time Nexus, he then realized he was on a matress, he looked to his side, and he saw Flare was next to him, then he frowned when he realized that everyone else had a single bed.

"I apologize if it seems a little inconvenient, but I had to make do with what I had" he looked up to see the Guardian as he blushed a little.

"It's fine, we actually share more than we admit..." Ash coiled his tail around Flares'.

"Ah, I understand, anyways, I'll wake the others" the Guardian walked behind each of them and tapped the sides of their temples, and they awoke.

"What...happened?" Sky Spyro grumbled as Flare remembered.

"Ash! The jars! Aemus got them!" Flare looked at the Guardian as he sighed.

"Yes, I'm afraid so, it seems Aemus has obtained control of three of the spirits, thankfully he didn't release Strykore, but you all seem to be no match for him, even though Ash managed to best him on their first encounter" the Guardian explained.

"So...you'll need some help" the Guardian brought a multitude of jars to them, they recognized all the names, Sky Spyro stiffened: "Stealth Elf, Jet-Vac, Eruptor, Flashwing..." Sky Cynder draped her wing over him as the Guardian placed them on the floor, and he opened them as they formed the characters.

"Woah, what happened...where are we?" Stealth Elf asked as Sky Spyro walked up to her.

"Elf...?" He stammered as Jet-Vac and Eruptor looked at him, then Cynder saw Flashwing walk up to her.

"Cynder? What's going on? Where are we? Where's Elijah?" She asked as she gripped Cynder in confusion.

"There'll be plenty of time for that later, for now, he needs to explain our situation" Sky Cynder pointed at the Guardian as he waved.

"Yes, Indeed, we face a crisis that may shatter all our realities into mere splinters, I've been trying to repair the crystal, but it seems to want to stay broken, and it'll only get worse, if you can't contain the anomalies before it shatters, everything we know will cease to exist, thankfully, I know where they are" the Guardian opened a portal to a massive hillside.

"If you can stop them and place them back into the jars, then the crystal should fix itself and allow for each of you to return home" the Guardian explained as they nodded and he sent them through the portal, as they looked around.

"Are we even prepared for this?" Jet-Vac wondered as they all looked at him.

"We'll be fine, all we need are the jars, we're in the finale here" Sky Spyro replied as they started trekking up the hill, prepared to save their worlds.


	10. Chapter 9: the actual final showdown

Chapter 9

The actual final showdown

Aemus stood over the hillside and watched as the once bright blue sky was covered in blood red clouds, he chuckled to himself, no purple crystal would stop him this time.

"Today, we stand on the verge of greatness!" Aemus announced as Nero looked at him oddly.

"And no one will stop us!" Aemus continued to monologue, but was unaware as Ash blasted him off the edge, Nero and Gaul looked in surprise as they too were blasted off, but the Ice King stayed up and started attacking.

"Go! We've got this!" Ash turned to see (A) Cynder **(and pretty much all the other (A) characters) **dealing with the Ice King, Ash then had the remaining group follow him down to deal with the other three.

"Foolish child! You try yet again to stop me!" Aemus grabbed Ash and he flew him away from the others, but Flare pursued after them, leaving Gaul and Nero with Sky Spyro and Sky Cynder, **(as well as all the other (C) characters)**.

"Now your stuck with us!" Nero sneered.

"More like your stuck with us" Sky Spyro replied as Sky Cynder rolled her eyes in slight irritation at her mate's cockiness.

"Your arrogance is your downfall, Whelpling!" Gaul roared as he slashed at his chest, leaving a massive cut in it's place, as the blood flow started, Sky Spyro refused to let it restrain him in any way, though, and he charged at Gaul, hitting him headfirst into the dirt, as the massive ape stood up, Sky Spyro started raking at his side with his claws, whilst the others had to deal with Nero, who was a handful on his own, despite the fact that multiple dragons were fighting him, he managed to best them easily, Sky Cynder tried to grab him on the back, but he back-slammed her into the ground as she was forced to let go, as he stood up, he grabbed her and threw her into a tree.

"I've been waiting for this moment for far too long" he grabbed her by the cheeks with his hand as his claw started digging into her flesh, her screams of pain were muffled as his palm was placed over her mouth, she continued to struggle, but Nero's grip was stronger as small blood trails formed where his claws were digging in.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Nero asked as Sky Cynder tried to break free.

"Aye! Stahp it!" Nero was whack on the head by a branch as (C) Spyro kept her stable.

"Your okay" he told her as she felt the marks left by Nero, the blood was practically drooling from her cheeks as she stared in horror, then she noticed Sky Spyro, who seemed to be in a much worse state, the slash where his chest was was streaming with blood, but he kept trying to fight Gaul, but his loss of blood was making him lose strength as he collapsed and stared up at the ape king.

"Pathetic" Gaul raises his swords, prepared to take the final strike, but he was blasted through several trees by Sky Cynder's lightning, she ran over to him and helped him up, she ran her hand over the cut, suddenly her hand illuminated bright green as he looked in surprise, immediately his wound had (figuratively) sitched itself up.

"What the...?" Sky Spyro sat up as he felt where the cut was, it seemed almost perfectly fixed, and the blood was gone, but it also made no sense how _his _healing powers hadn't kicked in, and then she suddenly gained these new powers, it made no sense.

"Cyn, where did that come from?" Sky Spyro asked as she shrugged.

"I don't know, it just...happened" Sky Cynder helped him up, what also surprised him was how he noticed her own wounds hadn't been healed, it was very odd, but they'd have to solve this later, for now, they'd have to fight, as they looked in Gaul's direction, the massive ape blasted them both back as they crashed into the ground, they stood up to fight.

Meanwhile, Ash was thrown into a nearby mountain, as he crashed into it, he noticed it was glitching heavily, the effects that the Guardian had explained would happen before everything fell apart were starting to take place, they needed to defeat Aemus and the others quickly, however, his thoughts distracted him as Aemus fired ice at his position, he then felt another figure grab him as they both crashed into the nearby forest, when Ash opened his eyes, he was a little surprised.

"Flare?" Ash was confused but Flare still had her eyes closed, and tried to keep a hold of him.

"Um, Flare, you can let go" Ash's statement made her open her eyes, she was a little embarrassed as as she stood up and coiled her tail around his.

"Sorry, it's just that you seemed to have frozen for a moment, and I couldn't give Aemus the satisfaction of gutting you, besides, I want you all for myself anyways" Flare joked the last part as Ash chuckled.

"As flattering as this is, we should probably try to stop Aemus" Ash reasoned as Flare nodded in agreement and they saw Aemus flying through the trees, his razor sharp wings were cutting through each of them, thankfully Ash and Flare jumped out of the way so they didn't join the pile of logs he'd left behind.

_"Let's make this quick" _Ash thought to himself as he blasted Aemus with his Aether breath, but Aemus countered it with his own, Ash's surprise was suppressed by pain as he was blasted back through at least 20 trees.

"Ash!" Flare cried out as she flew after him, when she finally caught up with him, she could tell he was wounded, bruises and cuts littered his body, as she helped him up, his thoughts were pounding with questions.

"How did Aemus acquire Aether breath? I thought that was strictly for purple dragons" Ash asked Flare as she shrugged.

"I don't know, but maybe it's because we're running out of time to stop them" Flare suggested as Ash considered this.

"Then we need to be quick about this" he replied as they got into a battle stance, Aemus eventually found them as he snarled and took a swipe at them, something they barely dodged.

"It'll take more than that, Frost-breath" Ash mocked as Aemus jerked his head in his direction, and slapped him away with his tail, as Flare tried to attack, Aemus whacked her away, he turned to face them both as they tumbled across the ground, then, an idea popped into his head, he crawled to Flare.

"Flare! I have an idea" Ash told her as she looked up, confused.

"If Aemus could master Aether in this distorted reality, you could too, we could use our combined abilities to defeat Aemus" Ash explained.

"Are you sure? What if...what if it doesn't work?" Flare grew concerned as Ash took her hands.

"Flare, trust me, if there's any non-purple dragon whom I believe can master Aether, it's you, just believe in yourself, and master your inner spark" Ash told her, but he had to ram into Aemus's chest as he was knocked back, leaving Flare by herself, she stood up, and her worries grew larger as Ash was getting pummeled.

"I should've killed you when I had the chance!" Aemus roared in rage as he raked down Ash's side, he shrieked as he bit into Aemus's leg, he shook him off as he held the mark in pain.

"You've done it now!" Aemus exclamined as he grabbed Ash by the neck and slammed him into the ground, he raked him across the ground as his figure was covered in dirt, then he was tossed into the mountain side, as Ash was thrown back beside Flare, he stood up and looked at her.

"Flare, it's time" Ash took her hand.

"But...what if it doesn't work?" Flare's worries returned.

"It'll work, I know it will, and...I love you" Ash tightened his grip on her hand, the two of them faced Aemus, and they prepared to do it...

Meanwhile, Gaul had been defeated and he was returned to his jar, but Nero was more difficult to handle, Nero continued to best them easily, as Sky Spyro rammed into him, Nero grabbed him by the horns and whirled him across the field, eventually, though, Hope took over, and he started to fight Nero, at first it seemed to be going well, but then Nero turned the tide and even managed to best Hope as he fell over, defeated.

"Face it, you can't defeat me" Nero smirked as Hope looked up.

**"I know I can't...but he can" **Nero turned in surprise as Vapor whacked him in the face and Hope quickly opened the jar for him and sucked him inside, he then sighed in relief as it closed, and Sky Spyro retook control.

"Ugh...does anyone have any orange slices?" He asked as he lay there, exhausted...

"Look out!" (A) Spyro shoved (A) Cynder out of the way as the Ice King tried to swipe at her with his broadsword, he then proceeded to blast him with his fire, causing his sword to melt, enraged, the Ice King roared as he grabbed (A) Spyro and threw him away, then (A) Flame leaped onto his back and tried to get through his armor, while he was distracted, (A) Cynder kicked his knee, causing him to fall, as he regained his balance, he tore (A) Flame off his back and kicked (A) Cynder away, he slowly tightened his grip on (A) Flame as he started to loose his breath.

"Guys...a little help..." he coughed as (A) Spyro flew to the hand that he was holding (A) Flame in, and he bit and scratched at it, forcing the Ice King to let go of (A) Flame as he fell to the ground, breathing heavily, as (A) Spyro grabbed him and flew him over to the side.

"Rest" was all he said to (A) Flame as he flew back into the fight, he leaped upwards as he punched the Ice King where his jaw would be, then he blasted him with his Earth Stream, as the Ice King attempted to regain his footing, (A) Cynder took the opportunity to attack, she used one of her smoke bombs to blind him, she leaped over him and kicked out both his legs, then she proceeded to strike his face and tear off his helmet, then she grabs his broadsword and stabbed it through his face, the others were surprised **(well, except for her Spyro, who was mostly likely daydreaming about her as she did this)**, it didn't kill him, but it was enough time for them to put him in the jar, as they sighed in relief, they needed to find Ash now, and help him fight Aemus...

Speaking of which, Ash and Flare were dodging multiple Aether blasts fired at them by Aemus, Ash explained the process of learning Aether, you must let it build up inside you, then you can release it, Flare kept this in mind whilst continually dodging, leaping and sliding under countless attacks, all the while, Ash was dodging just as well, and he managed to kick Aemus away just as he tried to grab him, but that didn't stop him from blasting him with his ice breath, as Ash's wings froze up, Aemus took the opportunity to grab him by the tail, and he tossed him into Flare, the two tumbled back as Flare melted the ice around his wings.

"It's time, I can feel it" Ash whispered as she nodded, they both stood up and looked at Aemus.

"Your still going? After everything? How impressive, too bad I'll have to kill you now" Aemus grinned, but Ash took Flare's hand.

"I don't think so" he fired a blast of Aether at Aemus, whom in response countered, Flare watched the spectacle of violet and indigo lights, she figured she'd add to it, and to her welcome surprise, she managed to fire a stream of Aether breath to counter Aemus, at first they seemed evenly matched, but Aemus continued to press them back, but then Flare and Ash had a sudden boost in power as they blasted forward, it was too much for Aemus, and he was blasted into the mountain side, they continued to press on him, until they decided it was enough.

"Flare, get his jar, quick!" Ash instructed to Flare as she nodded and pulled out his jar and gave to him, with quick haste, he flew to Aemus and opened it, he watched as the life-force was absorbed into the jar, Ash sighed in relief as he fell back, Flare ran to his side, and Ash smiled at her.

"It's finally over"

**(Wow, chapter 9, by the way, sorry about the extended wait, school yesterday was a killer and I just wanted to relax, but chapter 10 will come out tomorrow, you can guarantee that, anyways, peace!)**


	11. Chapter 10: restored at last

Chapter 10

Restored at last

"Here you go" Sky Spyro handed the Guardian the jars as he placed them back on his shelf.

"Thank you, all of you, you've saved all our realities from utter destruction, the crystal has repaired itself, and you may return home" as he said this, Sky Spyro turned to his revived friends.

"Oh guys, there's so much you've missed, theres a new Academy, new students, and all this-" Sky Spyro felt a tail on his shoulder as the Guardian knelt down.

"About that, Spyro...they can't come with" as he said this, Sky Spyro stiffened, Sky Cynder moved to coil their tails to keep him calm.

"They are anomalies as well, entering your world would mean the collaspe of everything you know, I'm sorry, but they must return to their containers" the Guardian explained as Sky Spyro looked down in disappointment, but his friends felt sympathy, and they told him they'd be fine, and they'd meet again.

"Next time you see Elijah...tell him I said hi" Flashwing requested as he nodded, and with that, they returned to their jars, as they left, the Guardian noticed the four portals that had merged were separated.

"Now, you may return" as soon as he said this, (C) Spyro rushed up to his gateway.

"Home" he smiled as (C) Cynder walked up beside him, when they looked back, they saw their Flame, Ember, Nero, and Rhea walk through their portal, when they looked back, (C) Spyro waved enthusiastically as he was dragged through by (C) Cynder.

"Ash...this one is yours" the Guardian showed them Warfang, and Ash happily bounded up to it, he saw his sisters and friends as they stepped through, then Flare stood by him, he smiled back at them as he stepped through with her.

"Now, this is the Enchanted Forest, I believe" the Guardian showed (A) Spyro his portal.

"Finally, we can begin where we left off, I hope that sunset is still there" (A) Spyro said to (A) Cynder as she smiled at him, soon enough, their friends were, but not before (A) Cynder turned.

"This was certainly the adventure, let's hope we don't meet again under world-threatening circumstances" (A) Cynder said to them as they walked through.

"And last but certainly not least..." the Guardian showed them the Skylands, Spyro stepped forward, but not before Flame zoomed past him through the portal, Spyro was a little surprised but Cynder giggled a little and coiled her tail around his.

"Spyro, I have many stories to write about you, you are more special than you think, and when the time comes, you'll have to make the ultimate sacrifice, now go, and enjoy your time together" the Guardian explained as Spyro nodded, and they stepped through...

It was blinding at first, but over time, Spyro's vision restored itself, and he looked around, there he was, in the exact spot when it happened, he was on the field, and Cynder was supposedly in his embrace, apparently it stayed true to that as Cynder surprised Spyro with a kiss on the lips.

"Welcome home" Cynder smiled as Spyro chuckled.

"That whole event had me exhausted, I think I'm going to treat myself to some RR with my favorite dragoness" Spyro smirked as he lounged besides her, she proceeded to position herself where she was on top of him, **(but not in a weird way, get your mind out of the gutter)**, and they proceeded to enjoy the day that was brought before them.

The end...for now

Skylanders-Retribution (a prequel) coming soon

Spyro the Dragon and the Labryinth Of Darkness coming soon

Spyro: Darkness's Demise coming soon

Skylanders-Dark Domain coming soon

Now we are one step closer towards...the Ultimate Crossover

**(Phew, finally, I'm done, now I'm gonna take a well deserved break so I can get back to school, I'll be writing my third Spider-Man book, so there's that, and after Spider-Verse and Sinister Six, it's back to Spyro, so peace!)**


End file.
